Behind the Broken Glass
by nanetys
Summary: Há uma história tão longa entre vocês. .:França&Inglaterra:. .:Para a Hiei-and-shino S2:.


_**Disclaimer:**__ Hetalia não me pertence. Se pertencesse, erm... AH, MEU, SEI LÁ O QUE COLOCAR AQUI! –q_

_**Nota da Saki:**__ Ela só quer dizer que teria ainda mais yaoi se Hetalia fosse dela. SÓ ISSO –q (**N/A** É, foi ela quem betou s2)_

**Fanfic unicamente da minha ídola-mor, Hiei-and-shino. ****Je t'aime (L).**

**

* * *

**

Behind the Broken Glass

_We both want the world  
But we both know that this gets old  
If I could open up my chest then maybe  
I could find a way to give you  
Just a little piece of my heart_

_(Story of the Year – _In Her Bedroom_)_

**.X.**

Você bebe seu chá sem olhá-lo. Te incomoda tanto, Arthur, enquanto você bebe seu chá _Earl Grey_, observá-lo. E ele nem está fazendo nada, _nada_. Dessa vez ele está quieto – dessa vez ele não está assediando ninguém, nem te provocando, nem nada. Ele mal se move. Ele observa Ludwig explicar o motivo daquela conferência, e ele está concentrado nisso. Ele está concentrado na conferência, Arthur, e você deveria estar também.

Mas você não consegue tirar os olhos dele. Você espera que ele faça algo. Espera que ele vá molestar alguém. Espera que ele venha iniciar uma discussão com você. Espera que ele te olhe. Espera que ele faça algum movimento que te dê a deixa de interagir com ele. Mas por quê, Arthur? Você não o odeia? Não seria mais lógico querer que ele mantivesse distância de você? Não seria mais lógico, Arthur, continuar bebendo seu chá e anotando o que Ludwig fala ao invés de ficar pensando em como o Francis tem um rosto bonito?

_(Não seria mais lógico, Arthur, você não desejá-lo para si?)_

**X**

Na verdade, você tem raiva de si mesmo mais do que tem dele. Claro, ele te deu muitos motivos para ser odiado por você – a Guerra dos Cem Anos ainda formava uma cicatriz em você; e também Napoleão te machucara. No fundo, Arthur, é difícil aceitar que as coisas mudaram. É difícil perdoar, Arthur, e você diz que é porque ele _nunca, nunca_ pediu perdão. Mas mesmo que ele pedisse você não perdoaria, porque seu orgulho não deixaria. Você não gosta de pensar nisso porque lhe soa tão clichê, mas é assim que você é, e seu orgulho _falaria_ mais alto.

Além disso, você também sabe que cometeu erros, Arthur. Ambos cometeram erros. Vocês erraram, erraram, erraram; e nunca pararam para corrigir nada. Sempre deixaram as coisas se acumularem, _sempre_; passavam-se anos, anos, anos e vocês nunca aprendiam, Arthur. Você, principalmente, porque dava seu coração a pessoas que não o queriam, mas nunca teve coragem de realmente entregá-lo a Francis – porque _apaixonar-se_ é uma coisa, e _entregar seu coração_ é outra, não é?

_(Você não percebia que ele jamais quebraria seu coração se o entregasse a ele.)_

**X**

Ele _não_ estava tentando te _seduzir_, Arthur, ele apenas foi sincero. Você o odeia ainda mais. Ele disse que te ama, e você não sabe bem como as coisas chegaram a isso. Você estava desesperado, com medo de perdê-lo; ele passara tantos anos sob domínio nazista que você tinha medo de que ele perecesse. E quando o encontrou em Paris – você não sabe o porquê – você correu até ele e o abraçou. E disse (quase chorando) que era para ele nunca mais sumir no meio de uma guerra porque você ficou praticamente sozinho.

E aí ele diz que te ama e perde a consciência e ele parecia estar falando a verdade. Mas seu orgulho te diz para ignorá-lo e não dar bola, e sua experiência lhe diz para não acreditar, mas, no fundo, o que você quer é desobedecer a ambos. E, no fim das contas, você decide apenas pegá-lo e levá-lo a um lugar seguro onde ele recebe os cuidados que merece, mesmo sabendo que, ao acordar, ele fingirá que não se lembra do que te disse.

_(Mesmo assim, algo te diz que era verdade.)_

**X**

Você o vê dominar toda a Europa, e se orgulha em perceber que apenas você ainda resiste a ele. Orgulha-se em perceber que ele não consegue te dominar como domina os outros e que você é a única esperança da Europa, naquele momento. Mas, às vezes, você se pergunta se isso é crédito seu ou se é ele que não se esforça o bastante – se pergunta se, talvez e _só talvez_, ele não queira te fazer mal e por isso esteja te deixando livre.

Porém, essas indagações duram apenas um segundo. Você balança a cabeça, bebe seu chá _Earl Grey_ e olha pela janela. Você é um país forte, merece os créditos por estar livre. Então, franze as sobrancelhas e fica pensando em como vão ser as coisas quando derrotar Napoleão Bonaparte – porque, de alguma forma, você _sabe_ que Francis não está fazendo aquilo por mal e está sendo apenas manipulado. E você não quer machucá-lo, também.

_(Você não quer vê-lo sofrendo, nem como punição.)_

**X**

Você chama aquela guerra de "A Guerra dos Cem Anos" porque perdeu a conta de há quanto tempo lutam. Simplesmente parece que não vai ter fim, nunca – e é como se aquilo só provasse o quanto vocês se odeiam. _Ódio_. Você diz que o odeia, Arthur, mas não tem certeza disso – na verdade, não tem certeza de mais nada, porque aquelas guerras sem-fim estavam te cansando e te deixando confuso; você queria que elas acabassem, mas não queria se render e não queria ser derrotado por ele.

E você o olha e ele te olha de volta, naquela que seria a última – e decisiva – batalha entre os dois. E em seus olhares há tantas coisas, mas ao mesmo tempo você não consegue ver nenhuma delas. Você só quer que a guerra acabe logo, e algo lhe diz que você irá perder. Porque você nunca o viu lutar com tanta firmeza como naquele momento. E você sabe que ele ainda te odeia por ter matado a menina que ele amava. E você não se arrepende de ter queimado aquela _bruxa_, mas também não gostaria de ser odiado por isso. Vocês erguem as espadas mais uma vez e começam a lutar de verdade.

_(Você se sentia fútil por isso, mas às vezes sentia ciúmes daquela garota.)_

**X**

Por que decidiu se entregar a ele, Arthur, você não sabe. Não sabe por que, depois de tantos anos, você decidiu se render e simplesmente fazer aquilo que seu instinto lhe dizia para fazer. Mas sabe que nunca experimentou nada como o toque da mão dele percorrendo seu corpo, ou o gosto dos lábios dele nos seus, ou o som da voz dele te provocando; você sabe, também, que, naquele momento, está tudo certo – sabe que você se sente bem, mesmo que seu orgulho esteja sendo pisoteado, e sabe que está feliz. E está feliz porque você finalmente entregou seu coração a ele.

E você simplesmente ignora aquele seu lado racional que te diz que ele é _Francis_ e que ele não seria capaz de amar uma única pessoa – muito menos _você_ – e que ele só quer sexo. Você não ouve, Arthur, porque seu lado racional nunca te trouxe felicidade. E porque você vai dar uma chance a ele, agora, não porque ele mereça, mas porque vale a pena; porque não tem como algo que pareça _tão certo_ ser mentira, e porque você já disse que o ama e não há como voltar atrás. E você decide que, a partir de agora, não quer mais pensar em nada e quer apenas aproveitar o momento – porque você _ainda_ tem _um pouco_ de medo do futuro.

_(Mas sabe que, no fundo, vocês sempre se amaram – e sempre se amariam.)_

* * *

**N/A **Yey, terminei a tempo! (?) Enfim, esse é o meu presente para ti, Hee. E não diga que não precisava, porque precisava sim - considere isso uma compensação por ter que lidar com uma fangirl stalker feito eu. -q E, também, eu precisava escrever isso porque você sempre foi a autora que eu mais admirei no ff. E... sei lá, não consigo pensar em nada mais bonito pra falar. Só que eu te amo de verdade (L).

(E eu ia, inicialmente, escrever uma fanfic de Reborn, pra você - mas acho que precisaria ter lido mais do que trinta capítulos pra isso, HAHA)

(E eu tinha todo um discurso planejado pra colocar aqui, mas é de fato internacionalmente conhecido que minha memória é fail /comolidar)

_Tchamo._

(E não, essa fanfic não está na ordem cronológica linear. Deal with it.)

_**Reviews por um mundo mais cheio de amor S2 -q**_


End file.
